Ninthtale
by Twilight Trickster
Summary: In this AU, Frisk never left the ruins and when they are an adult, a child falls in and overrides their determination. The underground has changed since Frisk never left.
1. Chapter 1

A human child wakes up in a bed of golden flowers. " Where am I? " They ask. They stand up and look around. " This place looks old. " They go over to the next room and see a yellow flower with a face. * Must be painted, but by who? *

The flower suddenly starts to talk. " Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower! "

" AHH! " The human screams.

" Oh, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. " * Yet. *

" Oh, I'm sorry at screaming at you "

" This is the first time you've seen a talking flower. Golly, you must be so confuzed, don't worry, I will show how things work around here. " Everything goes black and white and a red soul appears afront of the human. " That i- "

" Woah! " The child pokes it's own soul. " So bright. "

Flowey annyoed. " Hey! Are you paying attention!? "

The child looks at Flowey. " Oh, I'm sorry mister flower. "

" It's Flowey! "

" Oh. "

" As I was saying. That red heart is your soul...red. " Flowey shakes his head. " No, it must be a coincidence. "

" Huh? " the child is confuzed.

" Well your soul is weak but it can get stronger through LV, what is LV you ask? " LO!- "

" Level!? Like a video game!? " the child seems excited.

Flowey is angry " CAN YOU LET ME FINISH! UGH! "

The child starts to cry.

" Oh come on! Don't be a crybaby! "

The child is still crying.

" Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you. " * Not. *

The child slowly starts to stop.

" Good, now where was I? Oh yes, LV is LOVE not level. "

" Oh. "

" Well LOVE is shared through. " Bullets appear around Flowey. " White friendliness pellets, here I can share some with you. " The bullets are heading towards the soul. " Catch as many as you can. " * You idiot. *

The child doesn't move it's soul and gets hit, sharp pain courses through their body.. The child starts to cry.

Flowey faces changes to it's demonic look " HAHAHAHAHA, you fool! I can't believe you fell for that! I can't let an opportunity like this go by! " Bullets appear around the soul an. " DIE! " Flowey laughs as the bullets get closer.

The child is very scared and crying.

Suddenly the bullets dissapear when they get too close to their neck and soul , Flowey looks confuzed and then gets hit by a stick and is send flying. " Ahhhhhhh! "

An adult human approaches the child. " And Flowey is blasting off again. " Looks at the child. " Don't worry young one, I am Frisk. I am the caretaker of the ruins. "

Flowey goes to them " Ugh, a pokemon reference, really Frisk!? "

" Come on Flowey, that was HUMERUS. "

" Ugh, well I'm out of here. " Flowey leaves.

Frisk approaches the child and puts her hand on the child, Frisk hands glow green and the child is healed. " Here, you are now okay. I will guide you through the ruins. " Frisk goes to the next room.

The child follows and sees a yellow crystal floating above some leafs.

Frisk goes up some stairs

The child goes to the crystal and touches it, a screen box appears, asking if they want to save, the child saves and follows Frisk

Frisk looks at them. " Took you a while. "

They child was going to ask Frisk about the crystal but they decided not too.

Frisk enters the next room. " The ruins are full of puzzles, you see those six plates on the floor, get the correct ones and press the switch at the end, read the sign over there first. "

The child goes to the sign and reads it. " Brave ones, Foolish ones, neither walk down the middle path. "

" Now get the correct ones. "

The child looks at the pressure plates and notices the middle path with two of them, the child steps on all the plates arround it and presses the switch, the door to the next room opens.

" Excellent small one, let's proceed. " Frisk goes to the next room. " There will be two switches that you will need to press, you don't need to read the sign this time around, this puzzle is very simple. " Frisk goes ahead

The child follows Frisk and pulls a switch, they hear a sound and look at Frisk.

" Excellent small one, let's proceed further in. " Frisk goes ahead.

The child goes to the next switch and pulls it, nothing happened.

Frisk starts laughing. " The switch next to it silly. "

The child looks at the switch next to it and pulls it, another sound is heard behind them, they turn around to see Frisk going to the next room, they follow Frisk and see a dummy in the room.

Frisk looks at the child. " In the Underground, many monsters will try to attack you but don't worry, you can use the dummy as practise, just strike up a friendly conversation and spare them if you see that their names are yellow. "

The child appoaches the dummy and starts a battle, the options attack, act, item and mercy appear afront of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The child talks with the dummy.

Frisk smiles. * Good. * " Great work young one. "

The child looks proud.

Frisk goes to the next room and the child follows

" Little one, Stay close to me. "

The child gets close to Frisk and grabs her hand

Frisk looks at the child and smiles. " I will keep you safe. " * This reminds me of when I was a child *

The child looks up at Frisk and smiles

Frisk brings the child to where the spike puzzle used to be. " This small path was once very dangerous but I changed it. "

The child is confuzed, looking at the path.

Frisk continues walking.

The child tugs on her dress.

Frisk looks at the child. " What's wrong? "

" Can I call you mommy? "

Frisk giggles. " Sure, call me anything you want. "

The child hugs her leg.

Frisk smiles. " Piggyback ride? "

" YES! "

Frisk puts the child on her back and runs to the next room and keeps running through the large hall room

The child is excited

Frisk phone rings and she stops running afront of a pillar, puts the child on the ground and picks up her phone. " Yes mom? Oh, uh no I didn't do that, I will do that right now, don't worry. " Hangs up. " My child, you will have to stay here alright? I will come back later alright? "

The child nods.

Frisk leaves the room.

The child plays with the leafs and after getting bored, goes to the next room and sees the Yellow crystal again, goes to it, saves and the childs soul leaves their chest and everything goes black and white.

A Froggit is afront of the child

The child looks at the options and presses ACT, looks at the new options and presses Compliment. " Hello, you look nice. "

Froggit blushes and doesn't attack the child.

The child presses Mercy and spare and wins some gold from the Froggit.

Froggit hops off.

The child saves again and enters the candy room and grabs as many candies as they can and the bowl falls over. The child keeps going until they get to the room with the cracked floors and they see a large wooden plank on the floor above the cracked floors and use it to cross the room without falling and the child goes to the next room.

* * *

Frisk humming and watering the flowers that are where Chara body was buried.

" Frisk, have you noticed the missing save point? "

" Maybe it moved somewhere else? "

" Do you really think it moved somewhere? Come on Frisk, they have always stayed in the same place. "

" The fight with Undyne the Undying. "

" Alright, you got me, that one save point did appear out of nowhere. "

" Don't worry Chara, nothing will happen. "

" Load. "

" The last time I saved was 2 years ago, so no. "

" Save then. "

" In a sec. " She finishes watering the flowers and walks to the room with the stairs. " Okay, that save point is gone. "

" Go afront of mom's house. "

" That's a bit far, the room afront of the candy room is closer. "

" Teleport there. "

" Walking is better. "

" That human child is already there by this time. "

" They seem very obediant, they wouldn't leave the room. "

" They probably got bored, they are a child. "

" They could play in that room. "

" What? Frisk, remember when you leaved that room? "

" I only leaved that room to proceed. "

" The very first time you left that room. "

" Okay, I was bored back then. "

" Go. "

Frisk teleports afront of Toriel's house and she notices that the save point is missing. " Okay, this is weird. "

Flowey shows up. " Frisk! "

Frisk looks at Flowey. " What is it Flowey? "

" I think the child that you started taking care of, has overriden your determination! "

" Do you really think that? "

" Do you see any save points? "

" No, I don't. "

" Well the child can SAVE, RESET and LOAD. "

" Flowey, there was no proof of them doing that. "

" You will see, I will go kill them. "

" NO! Don't you dare attack them Flowey! "

" Did I hit a nerve? "

" They are just a child Flowey. "

" I don't care! "

" Should I tell mom about who you are Flowey. "

" You wouldn't dare! "

" I won't if you don't hurt the child. "

" Fine. "

" I will go ask them about this. " Frisk walks off.

* * *

The child enters the room with the stone pushing puzzle but it's already been solved and they go to the second room with the cracked floors but the floor are repaired and the child goes to the next room, which is the second room with stone pushing puzzle and like the one before, it's already been solved, so the child goes to the next room.

Frisk is afront of the table with the cheese, she sees the child enter the room. " You are just like me then, well can't blame you. "

The child approaches the save point and saves.

" Did you just save? "

The child looks at Frisk and nods.

Frisk approaches the child and kneels down to their level. " Listen to me very carefully, you have great powers, the power to SAVE, LOAD and RESET. You have control over the timeline, be careful on how you use this powers, don't abuse it, let people live out their lifes when you get to a happy ending for everyone. "

The child looks confuzed at Frisk.

" You will understand, come to the next room, I will train you. " Frisk stands up and goes to the next room.

The child follows.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Ninthtale/Swapped Curse are getting rebotted to think new ideas out and because I felt that they were rushed. Sorry If you were for an update for so long and get this message.


End file.
